


Real Life Happens- Vlog

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Days, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, YouTube, YouTuber Derek Hale, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, parenting, vlogging - Freeform, vlogs, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles is having a shit day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love YouTube and vlog au's so if you want more please just HMU and I would love to deliver.
> 
> Also this was inspired by Tiffany Thornton's recent insta videos of her eating club crackers and squirt cheese in the Walmart parking lot.

[Stiles in front of the camera, hair greasy and flattened under a bright red beanie and bags under his eyes]  
“This is the glamorous parent life everyone tells you. I think this is truly it. I am currently sitting in the Walmart parking lot, where I have been sitting for the last 30 minutes because Josie fell asleep and she was being an absolute monster earlier.”  
[Camera pans to a toddler with black hair in two pigtails and cheeto dust over her face, dressed in a pink jumpsuit, holding a stuffed Olaf.]  
“I swear, she gets worse and worse every day. She misses her Poppa which I understand but goodness. And it is almost two in the afternoon which means Will gets out of school soon, and we’re already in town, so why the hell would I drive all the way home? So I’m going to sit here and eat my lunch, which was going to be cheese and crackers, but guess what, I forgot the cheese, the only cheese I have is this squirt cheese that my kids are obsessed with. And I’m fucking starving so I’m probably going to eat an entire sleeve of crackers. Do not have kids y’all. I’m just kidding, they’re not that bad, but I hate when Derek goes out of town because it’s so hard to have to manage everything yourself.”  
[Stiles squirts an obnoxious amount of cheese on a cracker]  
“So yeah, the glamourous parent life. Right here, I am in living it. Haven’t showered in two days, eating squirt cheese in my car. Living the dream.”  
[Camera is faced towards the inside of the car and a blond boy with bright blue eyes in a blue jumpsuit is smiling]  
“So how was your day monkey?”  
“It was good! We played house, and dinosaur and I did math and reading time!”  
“That sounds fun.”  
“It was! Daddy I’m hungry.”  
“Reach in that bag, they’re some snacks in there for you.”  
“No I want McDonalds!”  
“Will, there’s snacks right there.”  
“I want McDonalds!” he says louder, “I want McDonalds!”  
Stiles sighs, “Please just eat the snacks, I just spent like two hundred dollars at Walmart.”  
“I want McDonalds!” He cries, getting louder.  
Stiles groans, “Fine. Fine, we’ll get McDonalds. Just use your inside voice so you don’t wake up your sister.”  
[Camera is facing the McDonalds menu]  
“Yes, hi. Can I get two happy meals, I would like one four chicken nugget and one two chicken nugget. I would like those drinks to be High-C. And I would like a large chocolate shake and um, a large fry. Yeah that’s it. Thank you.”  
[Camera faces Stiles who’s rolling his eyes]  
“Yes I know it’s bad to give into your kids, but if you had been living the life I’ve been living the past five days, you would give in too. I am so exhausted. At least now I don’t have to cook dinner. Cause it’s like, four ish. And I’m literally putting them to bed at seven. I have been up since five cause Josie had a nightmare. And my sink is overflowing with dishes, and there’s laundry up to my ass,”  
[Stiles on the couch, looking exhausted.]  
“Well, I’ve just spent forty minutes putting all of my groceries away, and it took so long cause my kids kept wanting to play, which is normally fine, but I’m pretty sure some of my fridge stuff is going to be wrecked because it’s been out so long. Oh well. Everyone please go blow up Derek’s twitter and tell him to come home already. I miss him. If you’re new to my channel or don’t know my husband Derek is a bad ass publicist and he has to deal with a bunch of stuff right now, so he is in lovely New York while I am in boring California. And I know you all think that California couldn’t possibly be boring but I live in a tiny town. A town so tiny that Will goes to school in the next town over.”  
“Daddy!”  
[Will appears on camera, wearing a pair of spiderman underwear]  
“What buddy?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Okay, you can get in bed.”  
“Can you read me a book?”  
“Yeah, I can.”  
“Princess Sophia?”  
“Yeah, go get it. I’ll be up there in a minute.” 

[Camera is on Will and Stiles in Will’s red car bed, Stiles is reading to him.]  
“The end. Was that a good story buddy?”  
“Yeah. Daddy?”  
“What?”  
“I miss Poppa.”  
“I know Will. Me too, but he’s gonna be home in two more sleeps, okay?”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“Love you too monkey.”  
“Good night.”  
“Night babe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

[Stiles smiling,]  
“Will is such a sweet boy. Now let’s go check on JoJo. Aww she’s sleeping if you can believe it.”  
[Josie curled up in her bed, squeezing a stuffed Olaf, soft music playing in the background]  
“I know I don’t always film bedtime but lately Josie has been really into putting herself to bed. Like she turns on her night light and her music she listens to, and she just gets in bed. She doesn’t always fall asleep but it’s still cute. If you’re wondering about her music I honestly just got her a cheap boombox from like walmart and then I got her some little kid cds off amazon. And she has nighttime ones, and play ones and princess ones. And lately she’s been really into kids nursery rhymes to put her to bed, so I’m sure if you looked that up on like Amazon, It would come up."

[Stiles walking downstairs]  
"Now it's time for me to have a glass, I mean bottle of wine. Oh shit, the dishes, you know what, screw it. I'll do them tomorrow."  
[Stiles takes a sip of wine.]  
"Listen talk, I'm choosing to post this blog because life is hard and I wouldn't be honest, if I wasn't a good person I would lie and I wouldn't show you the struggles. Being a parent is hard. I'm not a single parent, so it's really hard for me when Derek goes out of town because I'm not used to doing it alone. So I would be a liar if I pretended I didn't have a shit load of dishes, or said I had more than two clean pairs of pants left, or said that my kids didn't drive me crazy. But I love them so freaking much and all the good days are worth all the bad days. So I'm going to drink this wine and face time my hubby so I can cry a little bit and then maybe he'll bring me those expensive chocolates I like. See you in the next vlog!"


End file.
